I can act like a child if I want
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne proves she can act like a kid but gets a huge suprise. EDITED


"That was a good movie." Maureen said as she walked hand in hand with her wife through the park to their loft they shared together.

Joanne nodded looking down at the ground kicking at the snow, which was now lightly falling. "Yeah it was."

Maureen looked over at Joanne, whom was dressed in something other than a suit. It threw her off at first but Joanne explained she didn't like going to movie theaters sitting in slacks for two to three hours. She began to wonder why she was so quiet, which was unusual for Joanne.

"Pookie, can I just say you look really cute tonight." Maureen said breaking the silence looking at Joanne's attire. She was wearing black cotton pants that fit over her shoes, a white tank top complete with her black leather jacket.

"Thank you honeybear." She smiled lightly her head remaining down.

"Pookie, is something wrong?" She asked putting her arms around Joanne's waist.

"No, why?" Joanne asked raising her head to look at the woman at her side.

"Just so quiet and I want to know why." She gave a small pout running her finger down Joanne's cheek.

Joanne smiled lightly. "Oh, I don't know." She pulled something out of her pocket and dropped it then stopped to pick it up as Maureen looked off in some direction at something that caught her eye, repocketing the object she picked up a snowball.

Maureen stopped walking when she realized Joanne wasn't next to her. She turned and looked back at the lawyer just in time to get hit with snowball.

She dusted the snow off and looked at her wife with a confused yet shocked face. "What was that for?"

Joanne shrugged still kneeling in the snow gathering another one; there was a different look in her eyes. It was more playful and childish. She threw another at her beautiful wife.

"Joanne! Ugh, I am going to get you back for those." Maureen said.

"I don't see you doing anything about it yet." Joanne replied as she got another one ready.

Maureen squinted her eyes as she bent down gathering a ball of snow then threw it at her. Joanne stood and dodged her snowball and threw another one at her.

"Pookie, I'm going to get you!" Maureen said as she took off running towards Joanne attempting to tackle her. It took Joanne a minute to realize that Maureen was now running towards her, she took off running heading towards the playground. Maureen grabbed her jacket but it didn't stop her, she slipped the jacket off then jumped up on the jungle gym, looking down at Maureen giving a small smirk.

"What do you plan to do up there?" Maureen asked looking up at Joanne, her jacket still in her hands.

"I don't know yet…" Joanne said as she walked around on the object. "Maybe just hide up here for a bit."

"Good, make it easier for me to hit you." She said gathering a snowball and throwing it at Joanne. She smiled when it hit her.

"Feel better now?" Joanne asked.

"Yes but I would feel even better if you would get down here." She said.

Joanne swung around a bit on some pole before sliding down to the ground. Maureen looked at her.

"What turned into a stripper now?" She asked a small smile on her face.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I work at the Catscratch now on weekends. My show starts at 9." Joanne said coming over to her wrapping her arms around her and kissing her. "Love you."

"I love you too and what's with you tonight?" She asked as Joanne walked over to the swings and sat down, swinging lightly.

"Nothing, why?" She looked at her.

"Maybe the simple fact you're now sitting on the swings on the playground."

"What? I can act like a kid when I want to. You don't like it?"

"No, just not used to it." She smiled going over and stopping the swing. She leaned down and kissed Joanne lightly at first until it grew to a long passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke, both needing air, Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen and laid her head on Maureen's stomach feeling to lazy to get up and hug her the real way. "Don't get used to it."

Maureen looked at her. "Why not? It's cute!" She smiled pulling away and going over to the jungle gym, climbing the steps and walking across the bridge. "Besides you should get used to being playful."

Joanne got up and walked over to the steps. "Why is that?" She asked stepping up slowly.

Maureen turned and walked towards her. "Because it worked…" She said in a sexy tone.

"What worked?" She asked moving up another step.

"I'm pregnant. The insemination, it worked." She said. Joanne completely missed the step, thrown off by the words that where just said, and fell backwards landing in the snow with a groan. "Pookie! Are you okay?" Maureen asked moving to her wife's side.

Joanne nodded and sat up. "I'm fine, are you really serious?" She asked looking at her.

"Yes, I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed. Joanne smiled and put her arms around Maureen pushing her back gently in the snow.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

"I wanted to find the right moment and this was it, even if I made you fall to the ground." She smiled and pulled Joanne into another kiss.

They layed there for a few just wrapped up in each other and the joyous news. A shiver went through Maureen. "Pookie, you think we can go home now?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll make you some warm tea when we get home." Joanne said as she stood and helped Maureen up.

"Sounds perfect to me. Here's your jacket back as well." Maureen handed it back to her.

"Oh I didn't even realize I had it off, how did you get it?" She asked slipping it on.

Maureen laughed and put her arms around Joanne as they headed home. "You slipped it off when I was trying to catch you." She smiled. "You child."

"Only when I want to be." Joanne smiled putting her arms tighter around her now pregnant wife.


End file.
